The Last of Humanity, Savior of the Magical Realm
by PurpleLuna98
Summary: A mysterious person tells a 'tale' of epic proportions, showing readers a picture of a magical world where humans are extinct, so much so that the general population of the beings inhabiting the world dismiss the once-great species as a bed-time myth. Some beings, however, believe that there is at least one human still alive. Join us as we see the tale of Amelia Jones. Hetalia AU.


**_Full Summary: A mysterious someone tells a 'tale' of epic proportions, showing readers a picture of a magical world in which humans are extinct, so much so that the general population of the beings inhabiting the world dismiss the once-great species as a bed-time myth. Some beings, however, believe that there is at least one human still alive, either unaware of their origin or completely aware, and hiding it fairly well to survive from the believers who are groping for a chance to devour that human's nearly-unless supply of magic._**

**_Three men, all from different background and likely never to be seen together under any other circumstance, set out on a quest to find this missing human, and are surprised at what they find. Join us as the mysterious 'story'-weaver tells the tale of Amelia Jones, the last known human in all of Terre, and maybe the even world._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the characters made by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do own my OCs of the states and Alex and Andrew._**

**_Warnings: N/A (thus far)_**

**_Pairings for story: PruHun, GerIta, Franada, fem!UsUk_**

* * *

_I won't tell you who I am, or why I am telling you this story. Just accept the facts as they are: this is a matter of life or death. You, the reader, might figure out who I am. You might suspect why I am telling you this story. Amusement? Oh no, my dear, I am afraid what I am about to tell you is much more than just a story._

_What am I saying? I will let you, the reader, decide on whether or not this is all a story, or whether I am giving you a grave warning about the stability of your species._

_Who am I? I told you I won't tell you. Oh no, don't bother asking the writer. She doesn't know who I am. In fact, she's just a medium through which I am writing to you through. I might tell her towards the end of my tale who I am, but definitely not this early in our meeting each other._

_Until then, we must all be patient. Or let ourselves figure it out for ourselves..._

* * *

**The Last of Humanity,**

**Savior of the Magical Realm**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_This world is ruled by three kinds of beings: those who morph magic, those who use magic, and those who devour magic. All magic circulates through what the world we live in knows as the 'great magic path', being recycled over and over again - similar to water, nitrogen, carbon, and oxygen being recycled through their respective cycles._

_The three major beings of this magical path are different in many varieties, each holding a certain potential of and for magic abilities._

_Take, for example, the users._

Arthur grumbled, trudging through the underbrush of the forest in which he lived. He dragged his heavy, lace-up, black, knee-high combat boots through the heavy layer of autumn-time leaves that left a heavy blanket over the late-summer earth. The forest was thick - so thick, in fact, that the untrained being could knock into a tree if they were not on high alert at all times. Suddenly, Arthur stopped, seeing the rather thick tree that signaled where his home was.

_These 'users of magic' - or warlocks, as they call themselves - are able to circulate the magic from the air or from their blood through their bodies, and into their fingertips or other magic-useable parts of their bodies. _

Arthur glanced around. Seeing no being around to witness him, he brought his hand up from under his dark green cloak. He asked the magic to gather at his fingertips, which it did willingly. His fingers turned from their usual pale complexion to ones surrounded by a magical, forest-green mist.

_This allows them to use this magic to battle, make potions, heal, put magic into or take magic out of other beings, or other various tasks._

Arthur pressed his palm to the thick wooden surface, the mist working and merging into the wood, making it slowly dissolve by Arthur's hand. Finally, the opening of Arthur's home was revealed: a staircase leading downwards into seemingly-immense darkness.

_The warlocks have weaknesses, as does every other being. Their list is surprisingly short, however, consisting only of irritability, over-protectiveness, anti-sociability, and the need to be on their guard all of the time._

Arthur glanced around once again, making completely and utterly sure some being had not followed him home. After assessing it was safe, Arthur stalked inside and let the magic flow to his fingers be used for light in the dark staircase leading underground.

_ Most of the time, not all warlocks have all of these weaknesses, which is also true for the weaknesses of every other being on Acasă . They vary from warlock to warlock, as is expected from a developing species of being._

The trunk closed behind Arthur's billowing piece of dark forest fabric. The tree practically stitched itself back together, and in seconds after closing the tree looked as undisturbed as it had before.

_The devourers are another bunch entirely. _

Matthew put his black hoodie - which was thankfully the newest thing he owned - on over his light black, over-sized shirt and his worn-down jeans. The jeans, thankfully, - as far as he could tell - had no holes in them. They would, however, have multiple by the end of the week.

_Called the vamps - short for vampires -, they use their specially-adapted fangs to plunge into the skin of another being and suck the magic straight out of them, adding it to their own magic supply. _

He washed his fangs after having a good breakfast of fresh horse - personally hunted by himself the night before -, then he called to his mother that he'd be heading to his job for the night. Getting no reply, Matthew assumed that his mother was sleeping in late again. Matthew glanced outside to see the hues of orange and purple in the sky, signaling that day was ending and the nightcrawlers would be out - only about half of the vampire population.

_They use this added magic to give themselves abilities, such as strength and cunning. _

While walking around the house and making sure everything was in place, Matthew could feel the small traces of strength and wits seeping into his mind and body from the horse - sadly not enough to enhance him noticeably. Thankfully, Matthew didn't need the strength and he all ready had an above-average thinking capacity.

_However, like any other magical being, vampires have weaknesses. Having a rather long list, their weaknesses include sensitivity to the pure, natural things (sunlight, flowing water, holy water, and wood), garlic, and resistance to dwelling with other beings - especially the morphers._

He stepped out into the quickly-receding sunset, almost to have his entire leg seared off of his body. There was a giant hole - which he hadn't bothered to look for before - right above his head in the ceiling, and it was dripping water. He jumped back inside, only to crash into his mother.

"Matthew, did you forget we're going to your father's today?" His mother - a half-breed - asked, looking down at him in mock-distain. Her blonde hair had blue flames nipping at the ends of it, as usual, and her voice enticed him to listen to whatever she said, even though Matthew knew it wasn't her fault that it had that affect on him.

"Yeah, sorry..." Matthew rubbed the back of his head. A carriage, by the sound of it, trundled up to the front of their small condo. Matthew turned to see his father's mark - the most known logo in all of Terre - on the side of it. Matthew sighed, then trudged down the path towards the carriage, careful to avoid the dip made by the hole in the roof.

_The last group is also different, by far. The morphers are another breed entirely._

Gilbert looked around the small apartment, then smirked. Everything was in tip-top shape, the perfect condition in which his _bruder_ could move in with him! The couch wasn't on its back; the bookshelves no longer held trash, but were actually filled with books and journals from his college years thus far; and the beds, in both his bedroom and the guest bedroom, had been made. Gilbert had also vacuumed and made sure all of the dishes were washed and put away. He was ready!

_They have been assigned the nickname 'wolf' by themselves, but are called 'werewolves' by the vast majority of the other beings. _

He was a wolf, so Gilbert didn't have any silver - fake or otherwise - in his apartment. To get ready for his _bruder_, he had put a calendar on the door of the guest bedroom, each day the full moon was out was circled in red marker. Tonight was one of those nights, and Gilbert could practically _feel_ the excitement he was exerting at the idea of taking his _bruder_ out on his first hunt. While Ludwig wasn't a wolf, he was still a being that generally liked to go hunting. This would be a freaking blast, especially with - he didn't mean to toot his own horn (yes he did!) - his awesome hunting experience. Tonight would be the best ever.

_They use magic differently: they use it to morph their bodies completely. They gain speed and instincts in the state after morphing, and they are brutally precise killers. This form after the morph is called 'wolf', and the process of morphing has been nicknamed 'wolfing up'._

There was a knock at the door. Gilbert calmly walked over to it. He then opened it to find a man with sleaked-back blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a stern expression. He held some bags filled with personal belongings and was standing in the doorway.

"_Bruder! _Welcome to my apartment!" Gilbert said happily.

"_Danke_. How has your current year of school been?" Ludwig asked, walking into the apartment at the insistent waving of Gilbert's hand.

"Y'know, the 'ushe. So you ready for the hunt tonight? I know you are! The first time you'll ever wolf up!"

"Nameans don't 'wolf up', since we aren't wolves. We morph, just like-"

"Whatever, let's get ready!" Gilbert cried and stole Ludwig's bags to put in his _bruder's_ newly-acquired room.

_Thanks to this precision, the wolves get magic rather quickly on a hunt. However, despite their wolf form being the easiest form to obtain magic, it is also their weakest. The wolf form is weak to silver, and as an added bonus, wolves can only use the full of their defense when a full moon is out._

"So, Gilbert, I have a question." Ludwig said as they walked to the ideal starting place for their hunt.

"Mm?" Gilbert asked, his attention and nerves on high alert.

"Why am I going out on a hunt with you at night when Nameans morph in the morning?"

Gilbert looked back at his _bruder,_ and opened his mouth in an attempt to respond. Ludwig cut him off. "Let's go back home, _bruder_."

The older of the two brothers pouted, but then begrudgingly followed the younger brother out of the forest in which the pair had entered.

_These three kinds of beings circulate magic through the great path. However, there are rumors that long ago, there was a fourth being. _

Amelia trudged into a carriage that her father had sent for her to take to school, getting the first available seat possible and staring out the window as the landscape outside gradually started to roll by. She ignored the expensive wood the carriage was made out of, the silver it was lined with to keep the wolves away from her, the plushness of the seat she sat on, or her personal servant, who was sitting next to hepreparing her clothes for school.

_Its name was 'human', and the being was able to unconsciously absorb magic and then exert it in ways that were impossible to the other three beings. The rumors state that when the humans disappeared, the great path was thrown out of balance, and the world was sent into chaos for centuries._

Amelia trudged through the day, not interacting with anyone as much as possible. After all, everyone knew _exactly_ who she was, so why bother making friends that were only your friends because of your money and fame? No thank you.

_Just like there are rumors that they existed, however, there are also rumors that they still live out there in the great path - disguising themselves as to not be eaten and/or absorbed by the three major groups of beings._

* * *

_Moon 9, Day 15_

* * *

Amelia sat in the library of her school, reading up on the subject of the supposed 'fourth being'. Amelia poked her book with her pencil. _The system is stupid. Everyone knows there's more than only three entire beings that circulate in the path-thing! The will-o-wisps and the gorgons! The faeries and the pixies! Think of them, textbook!_

Amelia sighed, and closed her book. She wouldn't get anything done, not if her mind kept wandering. She looked at her watch, than almost yelled in surprise. She threw the books she had been reading back onto the shelves as she ran past. She then ran out of the small library that her school had, the quiet library morphing into a loud and chaotic hallway.

She merged into the crowds, attempting to blend into them. _Why am I the only vampire that goes here, anyway?_ She glanced around at the warlocks, with their one part of their body that was pure magic, either being reclusive or talking to other warlocks, and at the werewolves, that all had either grey, black, or white hair.

She walked out of the building, and heard a neigh to her left. Amelia glanced over to see a carriage from her family on the side. Ducking her head, she hurriedly rushed over to the carriage and jumped in, the wooden box on wheels rocking with the force of her sudden entry.

"To the estate, please!" Amelia called, closing the door while sitting down onto the plush seats. She sank into the seats, taking off all of the extra clothing she wore to protect herself from the sun's 'cleansing' rays. After completing, she was left with a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. She put on the bracelets and such that normally adorned her arms.

"How was your day today, miss?" Amelia's personal servant, Destiny, who was currently in charge of the carriage, asked, looking back through the tinted glass. She wore the traditional servant's outfit for Amelia's family: a clean, crisp black shirt with the family logo on the left breast, and brown trousers. Her dark skin shined in the sunlight, and her black hair was perfectly curled and perfectly bouncy. He wings were folded against her back, and her bottom half of a lion was hidden well by her pants, though her tail was on the seat next to her body.

Amelia frowned. "I told you not to call me that, Destiny! Just call me Amy like a real sister would!" Amelia hated how Destiny always called her 'miss' and was always so formal, despite them being the best of friends.

"Miss, no matter how much you despise it, I am your servant for life. I am your sister in a sense, but I must still be your keeper."

Amelia sighed, but accepted the facts as they were. Some things you just couldn't change.

* * *

Amelia put the hoodie on, then the hat, with the unmovable fabric or brim sticking out from the part that sat on her head, on her head, then she flipped the hood of her hoodie up and over the hat. Destiny, seeing she was ready, came around just as Amelia jumped down from the carriage and shut the door for Amelia.

Destiny then folded her hands in front of herself, and started to follow Amelia, who had her hands stuffed into her jacket and was being careful to keep the shadows cast by the hat's brim over her face, down the pathway to the giant house.

"Miss! Miss! Your father requests your presence in the gardens!" A servant with curly brown hair, bright, shiny and curly goat legs of the same color, and thick horns that curled once then ended pointing upwards, called out to Amelia. She raised her gloved-hand in affirmation and adjusted her path to head towards the gardens that wrapped around the giant estate.

"What do you think he's callin' me about, Destiny?" Amelia asked, attempting to lighten the somewhat-tense air surrounding the duo.

"I don't know, miss. Maybe he's storing some illegal immigrants again." The next state over from the one where the majority of the three major beings lived, Terre, was where a lot of poor, lower-class beings lived, and sometimes Amelia's father took pity and brought a whole bunch into the state - hiring some and giving citizenship to others.

The duo reached the gardens to see a woman - who was wearing tattered and worn clothes, but was the most beautiful woman Amelia had ever seen with her flowing blonde hair with blue flames at the ends, light purple/blue eyes, and soft features - arguing, or begging, with Amelia's father, Alexander James Jones. A boy about Amelia's age stood off to the side, watching the scene unfold through similar, but less expensive, clothes as to what Amelia was wearing to keep the sun away from his skin.

Alex noticed his daughter loitering by the gates of the garden they were in, with Destiny hovering just behind her. "Ah, Marguerite! Meet my daughter, Amelia!"

The beautiful lady turned away from Alex to look at the young mistress of the house. "Good evening, Missus Amelia. If you would wish to, you can call me Meg, I don't like formalities." She said, slightly bowing to Amelia. After hearing this, Amelia suddenly liked this woman ten times more than she had before.

"Hello, Meg. I don't like formalities either, so please refer to me as Amelia - no missus." Amelia said, stepping slightly into the clearing, but not enough so as to be any closer to her father.

Both women smiled, and Alex smiled in response to the liking the two women in the garden - minus Destiny - had taken to each other. "Also, the boy over there. His name is Matthew. He is Marguerite's son, and your twin brother."

Meg smiled worriedly at that comment, while this 'Matthew' and Amelia both gaped at her (their) father. He had some serious explaining to do after a comment like that.

* * *

_**So, new story guys! Sorry for not posting anything this past weekend (it just ended for me). I don't really know how - I think I was drowsy and accidently hit a button -, but the completed drafts of four of my stories were deleted, along with every other piece of writing that I was working on. This was the only thing salvaged because it was all ready in my Doc Manager. I'm trying to remember what each chapter said, but I'm thinking of just scrapping all of them and starting over. I'll get them out as soon as possible, I promise!**_

_**Also, there are four types of beings (I refer to them as beings because not all of them are monsters) that I didn't list the name of. If you can tell me the species that they are (all four of them), I'll let you either a) insert one of your OCs into this story to play a major role in the story or b) pick a state name and I'll put my OC of that state into that roll. Either way, you win! :)**_

_**Here are the characters that you need to list the species of:**_

_**Meg (fem!Canada)**_

_**Destiny (Mississippi)**_

_**Ludwig (Germany (but you knew that, didn't you?))**_

_**Random servant - Corey (South Carolina)**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews aren't required, but they are greatly anticipated and appreciated!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


End file.
